This invention relates to testing electrical circuit interconnections and more particularly to an electrical circuit tester for wire wrap boards as well as other types of electrical interconnections such as multilayer printed circuit boards, etc.
Heretofore electrical interconnections between integrated circuit socket pins have been visually checked in the case of single or double sided printed circuit boards or checked through point-to-point continuity verification as in the case of wire wrap. Further electrical test circuits have been used through use of a sequence of signal patterns applied in succession to input terminals of the boards under test. Other test systems have been set forth in Pats. Nos. 3,673,397 and 3,824,462. These test systems are complicated and require considerable parts and equipment.